The Fate Gift
by sad sabrin
Summary: Her favorite boy didn't have the life that he deserved, and not a life that fate wanted for him, so she tries to right the wrongs done to him. Time TRAVEL
1. Chapter 1

First thank you all of you for sparing your time and reading this story. It is my first fanfiction ever, and there is possibility that I will have problems in writing, and possibly you will find errors in the writing. So if you find mistakes, forgive me, and if possible remind me to correct them.

I don't own Harry potter characters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The genius that she is.

This story is Harry/Sirius pairing.

I can feel the void that I have in my chest since his death grew everyday, I can feel the hollowness of the world and people around me. I lack the urge to live, and as I don't have any goal to live for, I honestly can say that continuing this life is impossible for me. Even breathing is a hard task to achieve. I feel as if my body is shutting itself down. I know in a few days the ache in my heart will destroy me, or I, tired of the pain known as life in this petty world, will willingly surrender myself to the mighty hands of death.

I know that I don't have much time, that's why I'm writing this, to say a few words always left unsaid. To say sorry, sorry for not being able to fight anymore, so the wizarding world, hear your savior's last words. Last words of a savior who all his life needed saving. Who nobody saw fit to save. Who you all condemned to a fate worse than death. Who never had a single happy moment in his life. Hear me as some of you cry for your savior, and some others dance in a grave that would never exit. As in the grave harry will be placed, not a superhero that you all see me as. Just a young man that so few bothered to know. You, a whole community, placed your fate on the shoulders of an eleven years old boy, a boy that you never gave anything to, in every chance turned your back to, and betrayed him at every opportunity that you got. And instead he gave you everything that he had. He sacrificed his happiness, his love for you and even went to death with open arms. Hear the last words of a hero who his everything was taken away by those who he tried to save.

You by ignoring me and my pleas for help took away the only thing that I wanted in life, you took away my love. You were the ones that made this hollowness in my heart when you decided to ignore my claims in several occasions. You did push me to the road of self destruction, because although you destroyed me, my life, my happiness and so the happiness of others, I still cannot harm you. I couldn't take the mantle of a dark lord and make you pay for all my misery. I'm not capable of these acts, especially when I think that I lost so many of my friends and family protecting your lives. They wanted you alive, and happy. They died achieving this, so I won't destroy their legacy, self destruction is so much easier.

The woman watched all this in her globe with a sad expression on her face, this was not the end that he wanted for her favorite boy, this misery, sadness, hollowness, and this destruction wasn't what she had written for him. He was supposed to have perfect life, perfect family. He was meant for greatness, not this half-life that he lived. This was not right; she wouldn't allow her boy to rot in this hell.

But what could she do? She wasn't allowed to change the changed, but neither could she ignore this hellish life, no she must do something. If she wasn't able to correct her stories, if she wasn't allowed to write her stories the way she wanted, she would just write another one from scratch, yes that would work, no it must work. Her boys end wouldn't be just a grave, NO he had a grand future in front of him, and she would make sure of it.

She still had a little time, he was alive and it was just the end of the battle. He had not written the letter yet. She would make all this alright for him. With these thought in her mind, she vanished without any sound ready to save her favorite boy.


	2. Chapter 2

First thank you all of you for sparing your time and reading this story. It is my first fanfiction ever, and there is possibility that I will have problems in writing, and possibly you will find errors in the writing. So if you find mistakes, forgive me, and if possible remind me to correct them.

I don't own Harry potter characters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The genius that she is.

This story is Harry/Sirius pairing.

Everywhere that he looked was only blood and gore, bodies littered everywhere bloodied and broken. He looked around himself, searched for his friends, but the only thing that he found was the lifeless bodies of his loved ones. "Why?" he mumbled, his voice broken and defeated. "Why?" He said a bit louder. One could easily hear the sign of a storm coming in his voice. "WHY?" He shouted this time; rage distinguishable in his voice, one lone sob escaped his throat. "Why?" he asked, sobbing softly, clutching body of his best friends to his chest, his clothes was even more bloody than before, but he didn't care anymore, " What have I done to deserve this, what did I do? Which sin had I committed? What have I done? Someone please answer me. Why do I deserve this pain? Please answer me." He cried harder than ever, cried for his friends, his family, his love, for all the things that he could have in this word and didn't. He cried for his lost childhood, his lost innocence that he killed with his own hands hoping for a better future not just for himself, but for everyone that he loved, even for everyone that he didn't know. Now there was no future, not for himself, not for his friends, dead people didn't have future, and it was all his faults. Lots of this people died protecting him, taking the curses meant for him with their bodies, all for hope of a better future. But which future? Families where erased completely in the battle, magical creatures were killed upon sight. At least one thousand were killed in the second war, around five hundred migrated. The once glorious community of the Wizarding Britain will be a mere shadow of its past self. Obliteration of the damage will at least take two hundred years. "Is it even worth living? Would anybody miss me after all? I don't have anybody to live for. It is not a difficult decision, is it?" He thought glumly, thinking about something that all his life considered a sign of weakness, thinking about something that was the lowest of low in his opinion. "Is it a bad thing that I want to join them, to wish for happiness? Is it low?" his miserable mind was conjuring beautiful pictures, of his family, friends, of a happy life. "No it is okay to be selfish for once." He thought and slowly raised his wand to do what he was thinking about, death was better than this life.

"Do you think that it will solve your problem? I never considered you weak; it seems that I was wrong." It was a melodic voice coming from behind him; he turned slowly, wand ready and a curse at the tip of his tongue, ready to strike. But nobody was there.

"I thought you didn't care for leaving, so why such caution?" this time the voice came from right, he turned that way but nobody was there either.

"Show yourself or …" he threatened, not completing his sentence.

"Or what my little boy, what can you do to me?"

"Show yourself I warn you!" He threatened adrenalin of the battle still coursing through his veins. He was ready for another battle if necessary.

"Don't worry; I didn't come here to harm you. I'm just a friend." She said with her calming voice, it's similarity to the phoenix sound was uncanny.

Harry snorted despite himself, and glared hatefully at her.

"If you haven't noticed, my friends are all dead. You are certainly not a friend, and as I don't know you at all I certainly do not classify you as a friend." He said bitterly, looking at the mysterious woman the whole time, searching for a hint of danger.

"How can I convince you that I don't want to harm you?" She asked seemingly deep in thought. "Hmm, wizards always believe in oaths, don't they?" She mumbled to herself. "I swear on my life that I have no intention of hurting one Harry James Potter, and I also swear that everything that I say is truth, and nothing except truth."

Suddenly a bright golden light surrounded her likes of which Harry had never seen in his life. After a moment that the light faded and Harry was able to see again, he saw that there was still remains of golden glow around her.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked dumbfounded, all the pain and grief gone in the presence of the glow.

"It was the evidence that you wanted the proof that I was telling the truth." The woman answered simply, head titled sideway giving her look of innocence, but something was screaming to Harry that she was far from innocent and could be extremely dangerous if she wanted to. That was why he was extremely cautious about her. But at the same time that thing said that he could trust her. He didn't know what to do, so he simply let his instincts take over.

He reluctantly sat down beside her. "What is so important that you will swear upon your life so that I would believe? Who are you? How can you appear out of thin air without a sound in a place that is excessively warded against apparate and portkey? And if you want to help, why did you come so late? Where were you when my friends were killed one by one in front of me?" he asked all the questions monotonously, the good mood vanishing fast after the golden glow faded completely.

The woman, sensing his distress, let some of her magic out to calm him slightly, and started talking with her melodic voice. "I'm sorry. But I couldn't be here; I couldn't come for you sooner. I wanted to, but it was against the rules." Harry wanted to interrupt here, wanted to ask what did she mean, but even before he could open his mouth, the woman raised her hand, asking him to be silent and continued.

"I know that you have lots of questions, but please let me continue. You would get all your questions answered this way, and you understand better. If you have any question, ask it after I told you my story, okay?" Harry only nodded not knowing what to say, and the woman continued.

"Thanks dear" She said with a tinny smile. "So let's start from the beginning." She paused for a moment, seemingly collecting her thoughts, and then started again. "Before a baby is born, fate and destiny write a story about his or her life, but once written nobody can change the story, except when mortals give godlike powers to another one. That is what really happened that changed your story too. Your kind gave too much power to Dumbledore, and like many mortals the power went to his head. He essentially became a control freak, trying to control every event for the greater good; he lost the sight of individuals. He didn't count them important anymore, so he didn't pay the people much attention. And also with all the responsibilities that he had, he really didn't have time for the school, and when the relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor changed to animosity, he didn't try to do anything about it, labeling it as unimportant. This action essentially made lots of Slytherin join Voldemort. The Slytherins thought that they didn't matter for anybody in the light side; and they were already labeled as dark, so they joined the dark. Don't take me wrong Harry, Dumbledore was a good man, he just needed a reminder, but as everybody saw him as a god, a person who cant make a mistake, nobody saw his mistake, and if they saw they didn't dare to remind him of that. If he was reminded, he would accept it and none of these problems would have happened. But alas there was no true Gryffindor." She stayed silent, and let him think about it all. After a minute or two she started again.

"He was a good man at heart, not a devious monster, but his actions led to the event that changed the grand future that was meant to be, to this massacre. As the key to that grand future was a Slytherin teen, you better know him as Regulus Black."

Thank you for reading this story, you made me write the second chapter fast. I really cannot believe that you people add my story to your favorite stories, or put it in alert. Thank you so much. And please please please review, your reviews make me so happy.

And speciall thanks to skyler black and .0.

On a special note, the first chapter would have happened in the next few days if SHE hadn't come. Harry wouldn't kill himself, and would have written his will and the letter, and then he would have committed suicide. But with HER coming everything will change.

Until next chapter

BYE.

Love Sabrin


	3. Chapter 3

First thank you all of you for sparing your time and reading this story. It is my first fanfiction ever, and there is possibility that I will have problems in writing, and possibly you will find errors in the writing. So if you find mistakes, forgive me, and if possible remind me to correct them.

I don't own Harry potter characters. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. The genius that she is.

This story is Harry/Sirius pairing.

Harry wanted to scream, rant, and rave. He wanted to ask his unanswered questions. But just one look from the woman silenced him.

"I know you are confused, so please let me explain." She said looking amused. "Harry gods take their power from people's belief, number of people that believe in them and the strength of that belief affects them and their power, so one can understand that when so many people believe in a person and with such a strong faith none the less, although he is not god, this belief gives him a bit of power over deities' realm. Like the change that he caused in the stories of fate by his actions." She explained gently, looking sadly at him. "Do you understand now?" Harry just nodded, lost for words.

"Okay, let's continue." She paused for a moment, and lightly shook her head; it seemed to Harry that she was trying to decide something.

"Harry, I want to tell you the true story of fate, what was in store for you and your family. Do you want to hear it?" she asked gently, knowing that hearing this story will hurt the boy, but knowing that it is necessary. Harry couldn't say no, he know that it would be painful to hear about the perfect life that he could have lived, but didn't. He knew that most likely he would cry in the end of story, but he wanted to know.

"In my story Regulus wasn't the one that send Kreacher to Voldemort, instead story Bellatrix sent Kreacher to Voldemort, Regulus unknowingly rescues him from death by calling him just on time. And when he sees Kreacher in the horrible shape that he was on, asks him what happened, and as because of strength of their bond, Kreacher can tell him everything in spite of Bellatrix's orders. Then Regulus goes to Dumbledore with the information and the place. And then Dumbledore destroys the locket. With his and a few others' help, Dumbledore will find the ring's place, and this saves him from the effect of the ring. Because of Regulus, Blacks and other dark pure blood families will join them, as even in the dark families creation of a Horcrux is the biggest sin, you separate a part of your soul, which is the most important thing in the dark families, so you are beyond devil and must be destroyed at all costs. That was the reason that your world Regulus gave his life to do this. Lucius then comes with the diary and plea for help, Dumbledore with the help of Orion will perform a ritual that will show the place of the other Horcruxes, as that was the first that was created; they could only perform the ritual on it, and none of the other Horcruxes. With the ritual they found the last one in the vault of Bellatrix. Orion being the head of the black family can access the vault, as it is the dowry of Bellatrix, after he disowned her. Severus Snape didn't have any reason to join the dark lord, he was not bullied, and he didn't lose his only friend. Instead he was happily dating one of the gentlest men he had ever seen. He takes his mastery in potions in twenty, and receives the title of lord Prince soon afterwards. Instead Peter hears the prophecy and tells it to his lord, in the Halloween night Voldemort goes to the Potter house, while they are out, and Peter is babysitting Harry. He fires Avda Kadevra at baby Harry, but because of a ritual that lily has performed on him, and also his powerful magic, no harm comes to him. Peter being the coward that he is runs away, but Aurors arrest him, and he tells them everything under truth serum." She said all of them solemnly. While watching Harry who was silently crying over a life that he never had.

"Why are you telling me this? What is the point?" Harry asked, his face was wet from the tears that were running down his cheeks. "If you want to change this why do you bother telling me? Why don't you just do it? Why do tell me?" His voice ended in a whisper. His expression screaming at the woman that he couldn't take anymore, that he was tired of the game, his face and eyes asking her to go to the point, to stop playing with him. He wanted to know who she was and why she was there. He wanted to know what she wanted from him.

"I am sorry for upsetting you Harry, but you need to understand all of this to understand why I cannot change anything." She said sadly.

Harry was angry; no anger was a word to light to describe his rage. He was beyond angry. He was furious. "You are telling me that you said all of this to me because you wanted me to understand why you cannot change anything. Are out of your bloody mind? You stupid woman dare to describe heaven for me, so I can understand why I live in the hell. You are mad. GO! GO! Out of my sight, I don't want to see you anymore." He was shaking in suppressed rage, hardly controlling his magic. He didn't want to lose his control. He didn't want to lose the body of his friends to the fire of his anger.

"Harry please calm down. Yes I can't change anything but you can." The woman pleaded.

I am sorry for the short chapter, and the long wait. I swear it was not intentional. I wanted to post a chapter sooner, and I wanted this chapter to have at least 4000 words. But this chapter just refused to be written. It wasn't cooperative at all. In the end I decided to post this miserable excuse of a chapter, and promise that the next chapter will be written at most in a week, or if you are generous and give me at least five reviews for this chapter I will post the next one sooner, and a little bit longer.

So please please please review. I know I have enough reader to gurantee five reviews. So just click the review bottom at the end, and leave me your idea.

With love,

Sabrina


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry please calm down. Yes I can't change anything but you can." The woman pleaded, releasing her own power at full force to sooth the disturbed boy and prevent him from doing something that he would later regret, namely blowing the corpse of his friends up.

"She is glowing again." Harry thought drunkenly, her aura was even brighter than when she swore the oath. And the power made Harry giddy, as if drunk, or even high on drug.

"Are you okay now? Do you think if I cease to release power you will be able to refrain from destroying the castle?" she asked sarcastically. "Harry did you promise me to hear me completely than ask questions or didn't you?" she asked with a softer tone and received an almost shy node.

"Please ask your questions now, as my tale ended."

"What do you mean you cannot change anything?"

"Harry I may be fate and a deity, but when a change is made by a mortal, even when this change is not good, only a mortal can change it. Essentially only a mortal can change the changed. But the mortal must be as powerful as the one that made the change."

"Why are you telling all of these to me? I am certainly not as powerful as Dumbledore."

"Yes, you are right. You are not as powerful as him; you are two times more powerful." She said soothingly, and after a short pause she continued. "Harry you must understand that I couldn't change anything before the end of events, I couldn't go to Dumbledore and ask him to change his actions. I don't have this power, but you can change it, you can change everything Harry. You can prevent this massacre from happening. Lots of Voldemort's and his death eater's victims weren't meant to die. Your parents, Bones family, Prewett twins, McKinnon family, Longbottoms, Fenwick, Dearborn, Meadowes, and lots of others were fated to have a happy, and long life, you shouldn't have experienced death in youth, nor this misery.

"How? How can I do that? They are dead, nobody can bring death back." He said sadly, and he couldn't think straight, all the forced changes of mood, the hardship of the day, his tiredness, and more importantly the violence and deaths that he had seen wearing him out. It seemed that the deity could see it clearly too, as she looked at him with pity. She conjured a golden goblet and gave it to him.

"Drink it deary it will help you, we certainly cannot continue this discussion if you are like this." Harry took the goblet without any argument and drank it in one go, he know that he was tired and needed something to help him, as he couldn't think clearly anymore.

"Thanks, I feel so much better now." He said after a few minutes. He really felt better, as if the liquid has recharged him.

"Your inability in comprehending showed that something was wrong with you. Now, think again and tell me that you if understand what I said now?"

After a few moments he drew a breath in. "But this is impossible, tell me you are thinking about time travel! Tell me I am wrong, please."

"And why is that my dear Harry? Why should I tell you that you are wrong? And what is wrong with time travel?"

"It is insane; there cannot be two of me. With the smallest mistake I can destroy the whole time line, and I even may prevent myself from being born." He was talking frantically, while "she cannot expect me to do it" had become a mantra in his head.

"And why this is a bad thing? Have you forgotten that we really want to change the time line, and prevent all these people from dying?" Fate said to the frantic boy, silencing him immediately.

"But, but if I change something, perhaps I change my birth, and so I wouldn't existing. And if I don't exist, how can I change anything?"

"Calm down and let me explain the plan, and don't worry you wont disappear, I didn't come to this length to let you disappear at the blink of an eye. I want a happy life for you too." And she talked and talked, telling him about his plans for him.

After two hours, a lot of discussion, and persuasion, there was only one question unanswered.

"All that you say is right, but there is one problem, it would be a perfect plan if you do not consider it." Harry wanted it to work, and he wasn't joking when he said the plan was perfect.

"And what this problem is my dear?" Fate asked him after a long pause.

"Won't Death know about any of this? Will he not know about our plot in essentially stealing most of the souls that he gathered during the war? And will he not be angry at us and well, take my life as a revenge for stealing from him, so rendering our plans completely useless? Don't you think that this is a big hole in your plans?" Harry said all of this in one breath, while trying to show indifference, and praying in his mind that he was wrong and none of them was a problem.

"And please tell me how do you know Death so well that you analyze his behavior and know what he will do? A gruff voice said from behind him, Harry turned in one instant, wand drawn and ready to fire spells first, and ask questions later.

"Hey, hey, easy little boy, I think when you are talking about me I was allowed to come and answer your questions myself instead of leaving it to an old hag to represent me. Who knows what bullocks he will tell you about me, ha." He said amusedly, making Harry's jaw drop, while "shut up, you bastard" was heard from Fate.

"I let you know as I don't have parents the word "bastard" isn't an appropriate definition for me." He slowly said to Harry, making sure that Fate couldn't hear him.

"How do you dear, still obsessing over this case, ha?" said Death sarcastically.

"You are one to talk, as if you are not obsessed with this. Your presence alone shows it clearly." She said with the same tone, adding as much venom as she could to the sentence.

"Well, you got me there, yes I am interested in this as just like you, and I will loose a lot by letting it stay this way, dearest. More over, the other deities send me to help you clear this mess. Isn't it nice, dearest?' Death said with look of fake innocence in his face that even a child wouldn't believe.

"Wait, wait, what is it about loosing something, or the other deities that you are talking about?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, there was something here that they were trying to hide from him, at least Fate did.

"You idiot." Fate roared, charging at Death and ready to kill him with her bare hands.

"Oops, sorry" Death said, but it made Fate more angry. When Death saw himself in danger, he changed his tactic. "I will fix it, I promise, I swear, just let me explain" he said this while walking backwards; his hands were up as a sign of surrender to the blood thirsty lioness that was known as Fate.

"will you explain instead of fighting?" uttering the sentence was so hard, Harry had to gather all his famous Gryffindor bravery as the sight of fate was really scary, and he didn't want her attention to him, but what could he do? He wanted answers.

After several long minutes when they didn't listen or cease their struggle to answer him, he lost any motion of danger and his fear of Fate and made a loud bang with his wand, so he succeed in obtaining their attention. They looked at him as if they just remembered he was there too. "Honestly, you call yourselves deities when you behave worse than two year olds." He exclaimed and was presented with the interesting sight of seeing two deities looking sheepish.

"Now, would one of you please grace me with the explanation of his true meaning?" he uttered after several moments that he spent watching them, his sarcasm was evident in his voice. Oh, brother, some thing was really fishy here. "As our dear friend here is angry to the point of silence, would you please explain it?" Harry smirked at the look that Fate shot at Death.

"I will explain it, but just like Fate I ask you to promise me not to interrupt me in the middle, and instead I will answer all your questions after it, do we have a deal?" after receiving a nod from Harry he continued. "The result of the Second Wizarding War wasn't only the death of all this people that you saw, neither was the death of people that you speak with Fate about, yes these people weren't meant to die, and their death and death of countless other people was truly unfortunate. But it is not all the problem, the real problem was the excess magic in the earth." Seeing Harry's confused face, he continued. "When a magic folk, whether wizard, witch, goblin, elf or any other being in procession of magic dies, his magic or life force goes to the earth, most of this power will be used for sustaining the earth, a bit of extra will be preserved for when the amount of released magic is not enough for sustaining the earth. But when a lot of excess magic is released, this extra will cause chaos and destruction in the world. The damage varies from destruction of a tree, or a yard of grass, to creation of a tornado, or an earthquake. Unfortunately, death and destruction wasn't low at all. More than three million magical beings were murdered in these two years, 99 percent of them above average, ten thousand powerful and at least two thousand of them extremely powerful. We lost nearly ten percent of the magical population, and this ten percent possessed more than twenty percent of magical prowess in the world. The earth cannot preserve such huge amount of power, thus the power will destroy instead of preserving, and it will kill instead of healing. It will reduce the earth's plant life in half in fifty years, and another twenty percent will be destroyed because of natural disasters created by the excess magic. There will be chaos. Famine will result in rebellion. The rate of robbery and even murder will increase because people cannot find another way to feed themselves and their families, and in this chaos wizards are no exception, and because of their careless ways in obtaining food, and their inexperience in dealing with non-magic technology, normal folks find about them. Another Dark Age starts, but this time normal folks are accompanied with technology. And as they think that wizards are the guilty party causing all this disasters, they hunt and kill them, and by doing it unknowingly worsening the situation. The natural disasters accompanied by two groups killing each other, excessive use of magic by wizards, and use of different weaponry especially nuclear energy by normal folks worsened the situation, and effectively ended the world. And when humans do not exist, neither will us. Does Fate love you? Yes. Does she want to help you? A definite yes. Was there any possibility of time travel without this disaster? I personally don't think so, because although you are her favorite character and she spend most time writing a perfect and fulfilling life for you, not ignoring the fact that she loves you like a son, and will do everything in her power to help you, this change requires more than her power to accomplish. So that is why I am here with the support of all the other deities. Because as much as I like you I won't go them just for you, and even if I wanted, I didn't have enough power." He said it with a large grin plastered to his face. "You can ask your question now, dear."

Harry started, a fire in his green eyes, passion that died after the battle reborn again. "How many times have you sent a person to the past to change something?"

"None, Harry you must understand that this kind of massacre of magical beings never happened in the history. It is the first time that so many magical lives are lost." This time it was fate that answered him, his voice still having its angry tone that was fortunately aimed at Death. Harry was frankly afraid of him.

"Why so many deaths, I am sure Voldemort couldn't have killed that many. I mean the first two million victims. I don't even think that Britain had that many magical folks." Harry asked after a few moments of his thoughts.

"Actually, the magical population of England is more than two million of which one and half million are wizards and witches. Wizards have the biggest community, then goblins with two hundred thousand populations, than elves, house-elves, mere folks, werewolves, centaurs, vampires, and a small community of veelas, nymphs, dwarves, sirens, and other beings. Half of goblins were killed because of rebelling against the new policy, Griphook and Gornuk who you see in the run were of those few rebellions still alive. One of the biggest centaur villages was completely destroyed by werewolves. Those werewolves that didn't join Voldemort were hunted and killed; those that joined him were sacrificed in meaningless raids. Hunts and raids decreased their number to half, and most others were killed in this battle. English vampire clan attacked the elven city, destroying it entirely and killing most of its citizen, and losing most of their forces in the process. Veelas and nymphs were captured and killed or used as sex-slaves for death eaters and the dark-world ally's. The number of murdered house-elves is astonishing, as they were either died protecting their masters when a house was attacked, or died when their masters were killed by a curse created by death eaters that kills all the beings bonded to a person, like one's familiar, house-elf or even one's husband or wife. Voldemort also poisoned two whole lakes, killing most of the mere-folks living there. One hundred thousand people were killed because of being muggle-born or half-breed by the ministry, ten thousand more lost their souls to Dementors. Countless magical villages were destroyed by armies of giants, werewolves and vampires all over the world. Did you ever wonder why none of the other countries were able to help you on this crisis, in spite of England being one of the first countries joining ICW? They had problems of their own, oblivating mundane people, and trying to protect their citizen. Though they lost a huge number of people, either citizens, or trying to protect citizens. So much potential was lost over the world." He finished with a sad tone.

"The curse that you mentioned was the reason that people were dying without any reason, wasn't it?" Harry asked thinking about the moment that he saw Bill's death, and then saw Fleur fall without any reason; her death was nothing short of surprise in the midst of the battle.

"Yes, it was." Death answered. "Nearly ten thousand magical beings died this way."

After a few moments of Harry started talking again with an extremely heartbreaking voice. "You know it is hard to believe you, despite knowing that you are telling the truth. It is hard to believe that destruction awaits this world. This world that my friends and I tried so hard to save will be nothing more than ruins. It is hard to believe that so many thing deaths were for nothing, we didn't achieve any thing. They sacrificed their lives for nothing, we failed." He said glumly, reliving every death, every misery that he experienced in the war. He saw the bloody and broken bodies of his friends again, Ron and Hermione's dead bodies in each other arms, a large pool of blood around them. He saw the burned face of Draco Malfoy, and his family who were killed trying to fight the Lestrange family, elder Malfoys protecting their son, who was defending two Slytherin first year, whose parents had not joined Voldemort. Those two little bodies rested just behind them. Remus damaged boy near the mad-wolf who was Fenrit Greyback, he had taken revenge with his life. Severus Snape lost his life delivering Dumbledore's last massage. His body lying near his tomb showed that even in death, he was loyal to the old man who was the only one kind to him after his beloved's death. Harry was so deep in thought that he almost missed Death's voice.

Important please read:

I am sorry, this chapter isn't even complete, I waited for more than two months but I couldn't complete it. Not because I didn't have any more ideas, or that I faced writer's block. No, unfortunately life wasn't kind to me in the last several months. Both my parents are ill, my father suffers from heart problem, and my mother faces cancer. Add university and homework to this mess, and you will know how deep in shit I am. And I am also strongly addicted to reading and reading fanfiction so I can certainly say that I won't have much time. Well to be honest I didn't have time to even read a single chapter for two days. So I must regretfully say that this story is officially ABANDONED. Perhaps later I will start this story again, but it will be the re-written form, so this story won't be updated ever again. Thanks to all of you for reviewing, for adding this story to your favorite, or alerts. I hope that I will be able to rewrite this story in the near future.

Yours,

A very sad Sabrina


End file.
